


Bittersweet Feelings

by Letyourheartfly85



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, I May Have Ripped Out My Heart, PBG salt, Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartfly85/pseuds/Letyourheartfly85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Hana decides to ask Jeff to the flower festival!  The angst and emotions follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at a chapter fic! I'm gonna maybe have this one be shorter than my ShanexReader. Hope you all enjoy! <3

Hana stood near the entrance to the soccer field. She didn’t know how she got here. She only met him a few times, but something clicked. She knew she wanted to go to the festival with him. She watched Jeff kicking the soccer ball around with PBG. Her heart faintly fluttered a bit as she watched them. She started to lose her courage, but she was half afraid of what teasing Mai would rain upon her if she chickened out. Finally, Hana decided to sit on the bleachers and wait for the boys to take a break.

“Hana!” PBG Shouted to Hana as she sat down. He ran over to her with a happy grin on his face.

“Hey, PBG!” Hana smiled back at him. 

“So what brings you here?” PBG’s eyes held something so familiar to Hana, but she couldn’t place it.

“W-Well, I actually came here to...talk to Jeff about something.” Hana blushed a bit. 

“Oh..?” PBG’s spark seemed to die down a bit. Jeff came jogging over to the both of them to see what was going on.

“Hey, Hana!” Jeff smiled. Hana couldn’t get enough of his smile.

“H-Hey, Jeff! I actually…came here to ask you something.” Hana blushed. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to ask Jeff to the flower festival. 

“Sure, Hana!” Jeff cheerfully replied. Hana smiled and prepared to ask, but PBG was standing right there. Waiting? It seemed like? 

“PBG, do you mind if I ask Jeff privately? It’s…ah.” Hana could barely finish her sentence and blushed deeply. She became fully aware of how this seemed, and what she was asking Jeff for. A date. A date with Spacehamster Jeff. She tried to stop her insides from erupting. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” PBG walked away towards the field. He started making goals by himself. Was he playing more aggressively now?

“Jeff, um… Well the f-flower festival is tomorrow. I wanted to know if you’d like to...go with me? Hana finally got the words she’d been dying to ask off her chest. Jeff...looked shocked?

“Y-You want to go with me..?” Jeff blushed and looked over at PBG who had stopped kicking goals and was sort of glaring at Jeff and Hana. Hana figured PBG wanted to get back to practicing. 

“Y-Yes…” Hana flushed deeper.

“Hana, uh can I get back to you in a little bit? I’ll find you as soon as PBG and I are finished!” Jeff smiled that goofy smile Hana adored.

“Sure!” Hana smiled, but she was worried Jeff was afraid to tell her he didn’t want to go with her. That he would come find her later and break it to her gently. But she left the field with her head held high.

Jeff walked back over to PBG. He was visibly upset and Jeff knew why.

“Did she ask you?” PBG frowned.

“Yeah…” Jeff sighed. He did have feelings for Hana and wanted to go with her, but he couldn’t do that to PBG. Not after everything PBG told him about his childhood with Hana. Even if Hana didn’t remember PBG, Jeff couldn’t hurt his best buddy that way.

“What did you say?” PBG almost shouted at Jeff.

“I told her I would get back to her later. I’ll find her and tell her I can’t go.” Jeff’s heart ached a bit for his friend and for himself. PBG let out a sigh of sadness.

“Do…you want to go with her?” PBG just stared at the goal post. He wouldn’t look at Jeff.

“I’m not gonna do that to you, buddy. I know how you feel about her.” Jeff reached to PBG to put his hand on his shoulder but PBG flinched away.

“That’s not what I asked, Jeff. Just tell me. Stab me in the front like a true friend.” PBG still wouldn’t look at Jeff. Jeff couldn’t believe the words coming out of his best friend’s mouth. He didn’t know what to say.

“PBG, it doesn’t matter how I feel about her. I’m not that guy. You’re my best friend and I won’t let anyone ruin that. Your friendship means a lot to me.” Jeff looked at PBG who said nothing in response. Jeff couldn’t say he had a crush on Hana. He knew it would break PBG’s heart that his best friend and the girl he cared about more than almost anything were going out together.

“PBG...” Jeff looked at him waiting for some kind of response. PBG was boiling. He finally lashed out at Jeff in the worst way he could. PBG tackled Jeff to the ground and balled up his fist ready to punch his friend with everything he was feeling. Instead he held his fist in the air as Jeff prepared for the impact of PBG’s fist. Tears started streaming down his face and landed on Jeff’s cheek. PBG got up and backed away from Jeff. He immediately regretted his actions towards him.

“This…is just... The two people I care about the most…” PBG’s tears still continued to fall. Jeff got up and walked over to PBG. Jeff didn’t care if he would get hit he wrapped his arms around PBG. This time he didn’t push Jeff away, but continued to let his tears fall as he returned Jeff’s hug. The two of them stood there like that for a while. Finally, when PBG got himself together a thought occurred to him. He knew Jeff liked Hana, and she obviously returned his affections. They were both good people. Good friends. He loved these two people. As much as it would hurt him, he wanted them both to be happy.

“Jeff...” PBG broke the hug to look at Jeff. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“I know, PBG. You just care about her a lot.” Jeff interrupted. 

“I care about you both. You both mean a lot to me...I want you to accept her invitation.” PBG looked sad, but Jeff knew he was serious.

“I can’t do that!” Jeff said surprised with PBG’s change of heart.

“Hana likes you. You like her. I want you both to be happy.” PBG confessed.

“PBG…” Jeff didn’t know what to say. PBG smiled.

“Jeff, it’s okay.” PBG hugged Jeff. 

“You’re really okay…with us going together?” Jeff knew when PBG was serious and he couldn’t deny he wanted to go with Hana. If PBG truly gave his blessing then it would be alright with Jeff.

“Just promise me that you’ll take care of her.” PBG said.

“I promise.” Jeff hugged PBG tighter.

“Now go get her.” PBG smiled and Jeff smiled back and nodded. Jeff started running back to campus to find Hana. PBG smiled halfheartedly watching his best friend go. A twinge of pain slashed at his heart, but he was glad two of the people he cherished the most would be happy.

To Be Continued….


	2. A Late Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3 3rd will be out soon!

Hana huddled in her bed clutching Mr. Bunny to her chest. Tears stained his little head as she snuggled against him. It had only been about an hour since she had put herself out there, and asked Jeff to the flower festival. She was trying to prepare herself for the incoming rejection she was anticipating. Just then Mai burst into their room.

“Hana..!” Mai yelled excitedly then stopped herself. She knew by Hana’s demeanor that things hadn’t gone well asking Jeff. “Hana, what happened?” Mai asked with sympathy.

“H-He’s going to say no. Mai this was a mistake.” Hana sniffled and sat up in her bed.

“He didn’t give you an answer?” Mai questioned.

“No, he said he’d find me later and let me know… He was practicing with PBG so I thought maybe he was anxious about that, but I think he just wanted time to figure out how to turn me down.” Mai went and sat down next to Hana. She placed an arm around her and Hana leaned her head on Mai’s shoulder.

“Hana… Don’t lose hope yet!” Mai tried to cheer Hana up. “Hey you know we could always go to the festival together! It would be a fun friend date!” Mai said in her usual happy tone. Hana smiled. It would be fun to go with Mai and have fun together, Hana thought. 

“Mai that sounds-“ Hana’s sentence was interrupted by a knock on their door. Mai went over to the door.

“Who is it?” Mai asked.

“Hey, it’s Jeff! Is Hana there?” Jeff replied. Hana froze. She was preparing herself but wasn’t really ready for rejection. However, she decided it was best to get it over with and went to open the door. There was Jeff with that goofy smile that made Hana’s heart flutter. Hana tried her best to be upbeat.

“Hi, Jeff!” Hana managed a weak smile.

“Hana! Can we, uh, talk somewhere alone?” Jeff felt his cheeks turn pink. A pang of guilt scratched at his heart for PBG.

“Sure! I’ll be back in a bit Mai.” Hana said as she closed their door and led Jeff outside. It was a nice evening out and the sun was to the point of almost setting.

“So, Hana...” Jeff’s heart was racing.

“Jeff…Y-You don’t have to go if you don’t want to… With me, I mean.” Hana gave Jeff a small smile.

“No, Hana…that’s not it at all.” Jeff pulled an Asagao flower from behind his back and presented it to Hana. “Sorry, I kept you waiting, but I’d love to go with you Hana!” Jeff’s smiled from ear to ear.

“Jeff!” Hana blushed and held back happy tears. She took the flower from Jeff. “You’re so sweet, Jeff.” Hana smiled and she gave Jeff a hug. Jeff was surprised a bit, but wrapped his arms around Hana in return and chuckled lightly. After a brief moment they started walking back to Hana’s dorm.

“Thanks for walking me back, Jeff. You didn’t have to.” Hana blushed. 

“Ah, it’s cool Hana!” Jeff laughed. “So, I’ll come by and get you tomorrow night?” Jeff asked with a smile.

“Sounds great, Jeff!” Hana giggled. 

“See ya then, Hana!” Jeff waved and left. Hana burst into their room and Mai jumped in her seat at her desk. 

“Mai! He said yes! And he gave me a flower!” Hana cried happily. 

“Yay, Hana! Aw, Jeff is so sweet!” Mai got up and hugged Hana. “See? You were worried over nothing! Jeff can’t resist that Hana charm.” Mai teased her and giggled. Hana just laughed and sat down at her desk to finish some homework. She could barely concentrate as she kept thinking about her date with Jeff tomorrow.

The next day shortly before the festival, Hana waited in her dorm for Jeff to arrive. She had gotten all dressed up in her yukata for the festival. Mai had left a few minutes before Hana heard Jeff’s familiar knock on the door. Hana opened the door and smiled at Jeff. He was wearing a blue, plaid button down shirt with red jeans. 

“Hi, Jeff!” Hana couldn’t think of what else to say. She was pretty nervous. 

“Hey, Hana! You look really cute.” Jeff chuckled.

“Aw, Jeff...You look great too! I...like your pants…!” Hana sputtered nervously. She had a mild panic attack, but Jeff could sense her anxiousness and wanted to lighten the mood.

“Oh, these pants are pretty awesome.” He said with a grin. “I call these my spicy, red pants.” Jeff said in a goofy whisper. Hana couldn’t help but laugh. She locked the door and the two headed to the festival. When they arrived the street was buzzing with so many people. Everything looked so festive and beautiful. Lanterns were lit up making the street glow. For the first time, Hana felt excited to be going to a festival, especially with Jeff as her date. As they made their way through the crowd, Hana grabbed Jeff’s hand during a moment when they were nearly separated.

“Oh..um.” Hana blushed and lost her words. Jeff just smiled and held her hand tighter. He thought her shyness was adorable. The two made their way visiting different booths. Mr. Saitomo was running a ring toss booth. Jeff decided to give it a shot and win something for Hana. Jeff managed to get the ring on one of the bottles with his last ring.

“Congrats! You won! Pick your prize.” Mr. Saitomo proclaimed.

“Pick whatever one you like, Hana!” Jeff smiled. Hana blushed and studied the prizes. She looked and saw something she couldn’t believe. It was a light brown, fluffy hamster. It was too cute.

“That one, please!” Hana grinned. Jeff blushed when he saw the prize Hana picked out. Mr. Saitomo handed the hamster to Hana. It was incredibly soft. “Now I have my own Spacehamster! I’m gonna find a space helmet for him.” Hana giggled. Jeff loved hearing her laugh. The two left the booth and continued walking to see other sights. Hana felt less shy about holding Jeff’s hand now. Not far from the ring toss booth was another game where couples would use water guns to shoot targets and whoever filled the balloon faster would win.

“Wanna try this one, Hana? I gotta say I’m pretty MLG at this game though.” Jeff winked.

“We’ll see about that!” Hana said with a laugh. The two approached the booth and a middle-aged man set them up to play. When the game started Hana took the lead pretty quickly, but Jeff started catching up really fast and nearly won until Hana caught back up, and popped her balloon.

“Yeah!” Hana said with enthusiasm. Jeff bowed gracefully at Hana.

“My MLG hat has been taken by one of higher MLG skill.” Jeff wiped away a fake tear. Hana giggled at him. 

“Ha-ha thanks, Jeff. Now you pick a prize!” Hana said happily. Jeff looked at the prizes and picked out a wooden train whistle and tooted it.

“Aw, nice!” Hana’s eyes gleamed in happiness. Jeff stuck the whistle in his side pants pocket so he wouldn’t have to carry it. Hana giggled because it looked rather bulky. Jeff made a goofy face and shrugged.

“Well, shall we?” Jeff held out his hand to Hana and she grasped it. Both of them wanted the night to go on forever. 

To Be Continued…


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading! <3 <3

Hana looked over at Jeff as they walked together. A blush grew over her face as they walked together hand in hand. The two came across a small booth selling different pastries and drinks. The menu had some…interesting choices for sure, but many of the items sounded delicious.

“Hey, you hungry, Hana? I’m buying.” Jeff looked at Hana and smiled.

“Yeah, a little.” Hana laughed weakly. Jeff was such a gentleman, she thought. 

“I think I’m gonna get some of that strawberry bread! Looks good!” Jeff waited for Hana’s choice. She looked over the little menu pictures and thought the strawberry bread looked really good too.

“I’ll try that too!” Hana smiled. Jeff gave their order and paid the young woman running the booth. The bread was just as tasty as it looked as they both bit into it. It seemed to melt in their mouths with a mixture of sweetness from the bread and tartness from the strawberries. 

“Wow, this is amazing.” Hana said to Jeff.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome! Wanna go check out the bonfire?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Hana was having a great time with Jeff and it showed. Jeff was really enjoying himself too, but he still felt sad about what happened with PBG. When they got to the bonfire, many people were gathered around and it was difficult to move. Finally they found a small spot and made themselves comfortable. They made small talk learning more about each other as they finished eating their bread. Hana spoke proudly of her father and how much he sacrificed for her. The fire seemed to make her eyes sparkle. Jeff wanted to kiss her right there. He wasn’t sure how she would react to him kissing her in front of all these people so he had another idea.

“Hey, Hana? Wanna head out? I have a place we can watch the fireworks that’s…less crowded.” Jeff was getting nervous now.

“Yeah, that sounds nice!” Hana beamed. It was pretty crowded at the bonfire after all, she thought. Jeff led the way to a field not far from the Asagao campus. The sky sparkled with stars and the moon hung in the sky shining down on them. It was a beautiful evening. The two sat down underneath a large tree. Hana held her plush hamster in her lap. Suddenly the first firework burst into the sky with an explosion of multiple colors. From where they were sitting it was a perfect view. Hana was surprised it was just the two of them that decided to come here, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Jeff?” Hana looked over at Jeff who wasn’t really watching the fireworks.

“Uh, yeah?” Jeff said blushing. He had been trying to find the right moment, but kept psyching himself out.

“Thank you for taking me to the festival. This is the first festival I’ve been to that wasn’t a horrible time. Thanks for making this special.” Hana smiled and her face tinted pink. Jeff smiled at her.

“Thank you for asking me Hana. You’ve made this special for me too.” Jeff blushed. It was the perfect moment. Just do it, Jeff! He told himself mentally. Jeff moved closer to Hana and put his arm around her shoulder. Hana blushed and looked up at Jeff. She felt so safe in his arms. Suddenly their faces were moving closer together. Hana mentally panicked because it would be her first kiss, but she was ready for it. Their lips finally connected. It was beautiful and romantic. It was everything Hana wanted her first kiss to be like. Fireworks continued to blast into the sky showering them with colorful light. Jeff didn’t want to end the kiss. He placed his free hand on Hana’s cheek and deepened their kiss further. This was all new to Hana, but she followed Jeff’s lead as their tongues lightly brushed against one another’s. When Jeff finally pulled away they were both flushed and out of breath.

“Whoa...” Hana managed to say trying to catch her breath. “That was amazing.” Hana blushed. 

“You’re…an MLG kisser too, Hana.” Jeff chuckled as he tried to catch his own breath.

“I think you get that MLG hat, Jeff. I was only following your lead…that was my first kiss.” Hana Blushed.

“Really?” Jeff blushed at the fact that he was Hana’s first kiss. “Hey, Hana? Will you…be my girlfriend?” He blushed again.

“Of course!” Hana pulled Jeff into a kiss. Jeff was a bit taken back by Hana’s reaction, but he happily returned her kiss. Jeff and Hana sat snuggled against each other and watched the rest of the fireworks. Soon it was time for them to head back to the school. They walked back to Hana’s dorm and stood outside her door. 

“Thanks for such an amazing time, Jeff.” Hana smiled brightly.

“It was just as amazing for me, Hana.” Jeff grinned and blushed. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Maybe we can eat lunch together?” Hana smiled.

“Yeah! Oh hey, what’s your phone number?” Jeff blushed. Hana blushed and told him her number.

“Got it. Alright! Well, I’ll talk to you soon, Hana. Jeff smiled. Hana smiled back. 

“I’ll see you, Jeff!” Hana, still holding her prize, put her arms around Jeff’s neck and jumped onto Jeff kissing him deeply. Jeff was surprised and placed his arms around Hana holding her up. When Hana pulled away she just smiled and blushed.

“You’re…full of surprises Hana!” Jeff said while still blushing. They said their final goodbyes and Jeff left to head back to his dorm. Hana plopped down in her bed holding her plush hamster. Mai was still out so she decided to relax until she could scream with Mai about the night she just had with Jeff. She smiled remembering the events of the night. She was happier than she had ever been as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Jeff walked back to his dorm in silence thinking about Hana. He also thought about PBG. Sadness in his eyes reflected the guilt he felt. As fate would have it he ran into PBG who was heading out.

“PBG! Hey!” Jeff said surprised to see him.

“Hey, Jeff. How did things go with you and Hana?” PBG asked with a small smile.

“It was a good time.” Jeff wanted to avoid telling PBG he was dating Hana now, but PBG had other ideas.

“Are…you guys dating?” PBG asked. He tried to smile, but his eyes were like a sad puppy.

“…Yeah.” Jeff replied with a sigh.

“I’m happy for you both. I know you’ll take good care of her.” PBG smiled. Jeff smiled and pulled PBG into a hug.

“Thanks buddy.” Jeff said. He felt less guilty after hearing PBG’s words.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for practice?” PBG asked.

“You know it.” Jeff replied. They broke the hug and went their separate ways after saying goodbye. PBG headed over to the cafeteria to buy some snacks. He almost tripped over something on his way.

“Ah, Gheeze!” He complained in annoyance. He turned around and saw a small video game cartridge on the ground. He went and picked it up, discovering it was a Harvest Noon game. There was no name on the game but a small unicorn sticker was on the back. He looked around to see if it may have been dropped by someone but nobody was there. Just then a petite girl raced into the cafeteria looking all over the ground. PBG approached her.

“You wouldn’t by any chance be looking for this?” He asked the girl and showed her the cartridge.

“Ah, yes! I thought it was totally gone! Thank you!” The girl beamed at him. She was short and had shoulder length auburn hair and wore glasses. PBG thought she was kind of adorable and blushed as he handed the girl her game.

“So you play Harvest Noon? I love that game.” PBG smiled happily for the first time in a while.

“Yeah I love it! Oh, my name’s Danielle by the way! You can call me Dani!” She smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Dani! I’m PBG!” He held out a hand to shake hers. 

“I have to go now, but if you ever want to talk Harvest Noon I’ll be around! Bye PBG!” She waved happily and took off. As he watched Dani leave, the sparkle returned to PBG’s eyes.

The End~


End file.
